Technical Field
Methods and systems described herein can be used to monitor and control configurations of uninterruptible power supply (UPS) groups having different redundancy levels.
Background Discussion
In a business environment, the use of a single UPS in a power distribution system can introduce a single point of failure that can disrupt power distribution to critical devices. To reduce this risk, multiple UPS modules and batteries can be integrated together to form a UPS group to provide power distribution to critical devices with greater redundancy.